


Underdog [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dogs, Fanvids, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another character-focused video (after Soldier’s Eyes, Man & Machine, and Trouble in Mind), this time on everyone’s favorite character: Bear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underdog [fanvid]




End file.
